ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Two Times the Heroes
Ben Tennyson goes to Gotham City and meets the masked vigilante Batman. Plot: Gotham City. Where the infamous super criminal Two-Face speaks. Two-Face: Boys, we have a golden opportunity coming to Gotham City in a few days. Thug: What's that, boss? Two-Face: Have you ever heard of Ben Tennyson? Thug: Yes sir. He's that kid from Bellwood, right? He can turn into a bunch of monsters? Two-Face: Not monsters, you idiot! Aliens! He's coming here to be the guest of honor for the grand opening of the new children's center my old friend Bruce Wayne is donating to Gotham. Once he gets here, I'm going to take his transforming device and sell it to every two bit crook and two timer in Gotham City. I'm going to make a mint. Two-Face seems to have an eye for Ben Tennyson's Ultimatrix and knowing Two-Face, he is going to get it. Bellwood, where Ben, his cousin Gwen, and best friend Kevin Levin are at his house. Ben goes to check his mail and sorts through the bills, fan mail, and letters by parents who dislike him. There is one that interests him. Ben: Hey guys, look at this. I've been invited to go to Gotham City to be the guest of honor for a new children's center opening. What do you guys say to that? Kevin: I don't know, man? Gotham City is a pretty rough place and doesn't it already have some masked freak who's suppose to be the town hero? Ben: Come on, Kevin, Batman isn't real. Any way I can't disappoint my fans, even the ones outside of Bellwood. Looks like I'm going to Gotham. You two want to tag along? Gwen: No thanks, Ben. I got a term paper I need to write. Kevin: Yeah and I thought about working on my car. So later. Ben is excited and so without hesitation, decides to go to Gotham City first thing in the morning. Gotham City, but more specifically underneath Wayne Manor in the secret Batcave is the urban legend, the Batman and his friend and butler Alfred Pennyworth. Alfred: I say, Master Bruce, shouldn't you be writing your speech for the unveiling tomorrow? It is a very special occasion after all. To help children who suffered hardships not too similar to yourself. Batman: I'd love to, Alfred, but I have more important matters on my hands. Two-Face has escaped from Arkham and I need to track him down and stop him. Alfred: (Sigh) Of course, sir. Any luck in finding your old colleague Mr. Dent? Batman: No. I've gone over lists for any of his old hideouts and possible new places, but so far I'm not getting results. Alfred: You'll find him, sir. You have too, but also what about that young lad from Bellwood who's coming here to speak at the children's center opening? What's his name again? Batman: His name is Ben Tennyson, Alfred. He found this watch called the Omnitrix which turned him into a superhero. He's reckless and uses that watch like a play thing. Someone should have taken that away from him a long time ago. Alfred: I would have thought a gala like this would have attracted Booster Gold's attention, sir? Batman: They considered him, Alfred, but Commissioner Gordon felt that a kid would have been better. Plus, Tennyson's identity is public, so it's easier to reach him. Alfred: Of course, sir. Still I am surprised that they didn't want you to be there. After all the Batman has saved many lives here in Gotham City. A little recognition wouldn't go unpunished. Batman: I'm not looking for glory, Alfred. I do this because nobody else can. Alfred: Yes sir, I know, I just wish you wouldn't carry on the fight alone. You push away your own partners like Masters Dick, Tim, and Stephanie. They only want to help you and use the training you gave them. Batman: I know, Alfred, but it's best they keep as far from me as possible. Especially after what happened to Jason. It's the next day finally in Gotham City and Commissioner Gordon along with Detective Bullock await for Ben Tennyson at Gotham Airport. Bullock: So, Jim, what does that Ben 10 kid look like anyway? He ain't some psycho in a costume like your pet vigilante is he? Gordon: Can it, Bullock. I'm not sure what he looks like. All I know is that he doesn't always look like what he's suppose to all the time. Bullock: What the heck's that suppose to mean? Gordon: Patience isn't one of your virtues is it, Harvey? Bullock: Can't even smell the word, Jim. A plane comes in and soon they are expecting Ben, but it looks like he isn't on it. However they do see some flying creature head right for them. Bullock tries to fire but Gordon tells him not to. The flying creature lands in front of Gordon and turns into a human. It's Ben Tennyson. Ben: Sorry I'm late. My plane went on without me. You know had to sign a few autographs for the fans. So I had to swoop in as Jetray, which I think was actually faster than taking a plane. Bullock: Wait, you're Ben 10? You're just a kid. Gordon: Harvey. Bullock: Oh, right, yeah. Bats and those kids he strings along. What happened to them anyway? Gordon: Anyway. Welcome to Gotham City, Mr. Tennyson and thank you for doing this on such short notice. Ben: No problem, Commissioner sir. It's what I do. So let's get started, but before we go, can we get some lunch first? I flew the scenic route, so I'm major hungry. Bullock: Now this kid I like. Gordon: Sure, kid. Get what ever you want. It's on me. They are eating now at a little fast food place. Bullock: So, kid, now that you're here maybe you can help us out on a case? Ben: Sure. What is it? Bullock: There's a wacko on the loose. Dresses like a bat and scares people. HAHAHAHA! Ben has a bewildered look on his face. Gordon: What Harvey meant is that there's a criminal on the loose. He goes by the name Two-Face. He escaped custody a few days ago. He's dangerous. Ben: Sure. I can give you a hand. Any idea where he'd hang out? It would help if I knew where he was going and what he wants. Gordon: No clue, kid. We've been tracking him for a while and he's keeping his tracks well covered. Ben: Don't worry, Commissioner Gordon, I can find him for you. With my aliens I can comb the city much faster than your whole police force. Gordon: Right then. Alright now, the children's center opening is in ten minutes. Let's get moving. They pack up and in a GCPD patrol car and drive off to it. Also just now arriving there is Bruce Wayne. Wayne: Alfred, do you have my speech? Alfred: In your briefcase, sir. Wayne: Thank you, Alfred. Alfred: Look, sir, it seems Mr. Tennyson has finally arrived and with Commissioner Gordon and Detective Bullock. Ben is then greeted by the press and seems to be taking it in. Ben: Please everyone. I'll answer what ever questions you got. Just give me some space, okay? Wayne: I can tell from here that his fame has gone to his head. Alfred: Unlike some people, sir? Wayne: I use Bruce Wayne as my cover to protect my identity, Alfred. You know that. He gets out of the car and soon the press go to Bruce Wayne. Wayne: Please, please everyone. This day isn't about me, it's about this new children's center for the people of Gotham City. Let me through, please. Wayne goes up to Ben and they shake hands. Ben: Man, you've got a strong grip there, Mr. Wayne. Wayne: Golf does that for a man, Mr. Tennyson. Thank you for doing this. Having the children meet a young hero like you is the pep they need. Ben: No problem, Mr. Wayne. I'm happy to do it for them. My childhood may not been as bad as some of theirs, but it wasn't that glamorous either. You know until I found the Omnitrix. Wayne: Well spoken. So let's begin now, shall we? Wayne goes up to his podium and doesn't know that there's a car not too far parked away with Two-Face and his thugs. Thug: That Ben kid is alone, boss. We can take him. Two-Face: Don't be too quick to judge. His reputation is almost as big as the Batman's. We'll let Wayne give his address, then we'll strike. Thug: Yes sir. Wayne at the podium. Wayne: Thank you, Gotham. Thank you for coming as I dedicate this children's center for the great people of our city. I know from experience what it means to have a rough childhood. I lost my parents to a mugger twenty-four years ago and it's my dream that this building will help bring hope to the children of Gotham. It's not just a place for orphans but for any child or teenager who has hardships... Ben has to ask Gordon something. Ben: Commissioner, what did Mr. Wayne mean by "lost his parents"? Gordon: It was horrible, kid. When Wayne was eight years old, his parents were killed by a mugger. He wanted Mrs. Wayne's necklace, but Wayne's father wouldn't let him have it. They were both killed and to this day the punk who did it hasn't been captured. Ben simply dwells on what Gordon said about what happened to Wayne. However, Ben can see that Wayne hides his sorrow very well as he delivers his speech with a big smile. Wayne: And now please welcome our guest Mr. Ben Tennyson himself. Ben: Thank you, Mr. Wayne. I don't have anything to say except have fun, kids. You deserve it. That short speech gets more applause than Bruce Wayne's. He waves his hands to the crowd with the kids wanting to see some of Ben's aliens. He can't refuse, so he first shows them Humungousaur, which a lot of the kids saying he's their favorite. Two-Face: Okay, it's time. Bring me that kid and his watch. Thug: Yes sir. Two-Face's men put on masks and start firing guns into the air. The kids have to run away into the building. Wayne can see Two-Face's men so he quickly runs back to his limousine so he can change into his uniform. Ben still as Humungousaur goes to take on Two-Face's men and saw how Wayne reacted to the thugs. That doesn't matter as Ben has to keep the kids safe and make sure the attendants here at the gala get out alive. Ben then transforms into Swampfire as Humungousaur's size is slowing him down. He then emits fireballs which then melt the thug's guns. Two-Face on the other hand has a weapon that might help him. He's studied Ben's most used aliens like Swampfire and Humungousaur and so he has ways to neutralize them. One of Two-Face's thugs gets the weapon which looks a tad bit like a flamethrower. Although it actually sprays plant killer and with Ben as a plant based alien, it's starting to effect him. He is growing weaker and weaker and he has to grab his stomach as he is in pain. One of the thugs tries to take him, but he is stopped. A stray bat shaped projectile hits the thug in his head and he is knocked out. Soon the Batman has finally arrived to save Ben and the remaining thugs want to get out of there at once. Ben seemed to be a bit of a pushover but the Batman is not. In fact, Ben did see the Batman and it seems he is real, but he finally passes out from the plant killer. Batman has to get Ben to his Batcave, if there is any chance of helping him. So he summons his Batwing and takes off to the Batcave. In fact in the Batcave now, Ben begins to wake up but he has a headache. Ben: Woah! Nice digs, but where am I? Batman: You're in the Batcave, Mr. Tennyson. I brought you here after your run in with Two-Face. Ben: Don't remind me of that and thanks for saving me. I'm feeling a lot better now and we better get after Two-Face, right? We got to figure out what he's after first. Batman: Isn't it obvious, Ben? He wants your Ultimatrix. I've been tracking Two-Face ever since he escaped custody. I got a tip that he wants that thing on your wrist. He wants to sell it to the highest bidder. Ben: Yeah, well, that isn't going to happen. I don't hand this over to just anyone, you know? Batman: Watch that cocky attitude, Ben. It could be your undoing some day. Ben: You sound just like my grandpa. Batman: Then he sounds like a very intelligent man. Ben: By the way, I can't believe you're real. Batman: the World's Greatest Detective, the Dark Knight, and you're real. Man, Kevin and Gwen are going to have a field day when I tell them. Batman: I'd prefer that you didn't. I like to keep my reputation as an urban legend. Ben: Oh, I get it. To make the thugs in your town be more afraid of you, right? Nice. Batman's friend and butler Alfred Pennyworth enters. Alfred: My, my, sir, our guest has finally woken up. Young Master Ben, I did my research and found out you like chili fries. I hope you're hungry. Ben: You bet I am. So are you Batman's butler? You look familiar. Alfred: I must have one of those faces, young sir. Ben: Oh, wait, now I know where I saw you. It was at the children's center. You were driving that limo that Bruce Wayne was riding in? Wait a minute you don't mean...? Batman: Say another word and I'll make you wish you were never born. Ben: Shutting up now, Mr. Wayne, or is it Batman? Batman: Drop it. We need to find Two-Face and based on what I am seeing now, it looks like the commissioner may have found something. He is referring to the fact that he is being signaled with the Batsignal over police headquarters. So then they take off in the Batmobile which Ben also awes over. Ben: Your car is a heck of a lot cooler than Kevin's car. Batman: Shut up and get in already. So they do and head strait to police headquarters on top of the building. Batman uses his grapnel to swing up to the building and Ben transforms into Big Chill to fly up there. There is both Gordon and Bullock atop the building. Bullock: So, kid, looks like you met our favorite vigilante. Gordon: Enough, Bullock. Batman, we got a disturbing video from Two-Face here on this DVD. You better have a look at it. Two-Face: Good evening, Jim, Harvey, and Batman, I know you're watching this. I have a little message for you. I have here a poisonous gas that will kill every human being here in Gotham City. If you don't supply the boy with his Ultimatrix in two hours there'll be two kinds of people: the dead and the dying. Ben: He's not serious, is he? Batman: He's very serious, Ben. We need to find Two-Face in those two hours or else all of Gotham is history. Gordon: I'll put out an APB on Two-Face. Batman: No, Jim. Gotham will panic and I could lose Two-Face's trail. Keep it quiet for now. Once I got the gas in my hands then send in your police force. No one's going to die here tonight. Gordon: Understood then. Be careful, Batman. Both Batman and Ben leap off the building and head back into the Batmobile. He saw the surroundings in the video and he knows where Two-Face is. Ben: I have to ask, Batman, just who is Two-Face anyway? The dude couldn't have been all bad? Batman: He wasn't, Ben. Two-Face, Harvey Dent was once a respected District Attorney. More importantly he was my friend. That all changed when a criminal Boss Maroni threw acid in his face. His psyche was split down the middle and now he's obsessed with duality and killing me. Ben: I'm sorry, Batman. It is almost a mirror image of me and Kevin. He was one of my worst enemies and now he's my best friend. Do you think there's any chance for Harvey? Batman: I hope so some day, Ben. As Bruce Wayne I sometimes visit him in Arkham Asylum. However I think his Two-Face personality has such a tight grip on Harvey, he may never be saved. Mind if we drop the subject, kid? Ben: Of course? So where're we headed? I saw your face when we watched that footage. You know where Two-Face is, don't you? Batman: Yes. He's at the old Janus Jewelers store. It's been shut down for years. Ben: Janus, huh? As in the two faced God of War, right? Likely hideout for that Two-Face friend of yours. Batman: I'm impressed. Ben: Studying Greek myth was always my favorite subject in school. Batman: You'll get more than an A for Effort when we stop Two-Face. Ben and Batman make it to the place seen in Two-Face's video. Batman: Ben, go in through the front door. I'll watch you from the roof. Ben: Right. You using me as bait will lower Two-Face's guard, then you strike from above and take him out. Batman: Exactly. Ben gets out of the Batmobile, so he can walk in the front door as Batman planned. Them the Dark Knight take to the roof of the building, so he can wait for Two-Face to appear. Ben: Okay, Two-Face, I'm here! Keep your promise and let the people of Gotham go. Two-Face: Good. Now I'd hand over that Ultimatrix, kid. Ben: Show me the bomb first and then I'll think about it. Two-Face: There is no bomb, kid. I two timed you in order to get you here. Now hand it over! Ben: Not gonna happen! Ben attempts to use his Ultimatrix, but Two-Face uses a gun that fires a cuff like projectile at Ben's Ultimatrix arm. He can't get it off but that isn't the only thing it does as it electrocutes Ben and forces him to pass out. The Batman then falls through the skylight. Batman: Let the kid go, Harvey! Two-Face: Batman! I knew you'd be here. Care to play a game, Batman? Heads you die. Tails the kid comes with us! Batman: I don't have time for your twisted games, Harvey! Let the kid go! Two-Face: Ha! Ha! Ha! Shall we flip for it? Batman: No. Two-Face: Too bad. Distract him, boys! You two morons, get the kid out of here! Thug: Sure, boss. Two-Face's small army of thugs manages to gang up on Batman and the small brawl he was forced to get himself into is enough for Two-Face to toss Ben in his two toned get away car and escape. Batman: Ben! No! Batman grabs one of the barely conscious men to interrogate him. Batman: Where's Two-Face going!? Speak! However he is unable to speak, as the Two-Face thug passes out from exhaustion. Batman: How could I be so careless?! Batman heads back to the Batmobile. Batman: Alfred! Ben has been taken by Two-Face! Monitor police bandwidth, news reports, anything! Ben is in trouble and it's my fault! Alfred: On it, sir! Don't worry, we will find him! Batman: We better. If we don't, I will never forgive myself. Somewhere else now is Ben who manages to wake up but he finds himself in a clear covered box. Ben: Where am I? Two-Face: The so called great Ben Tennyson. What a joke. You may have a huge rep but you're no Batman, kid, or even one of his kids. You let yourself get caught so easily, Ben. You got a lot to learn about being a hero. Ben: Don't lecture me on being a hero, Two-Face. You're a crook and I'll look forward to sending you to jail. Two-Face: Good luck with that, kid. My auction to sell that little beauty is going to start in two hours. I invited every single crook here to buy it off you from the Penguin to Black Mask and the Falcones. I'd take that off your wrist, kid, or else I might have to chop it off. Two-Face leaves the room and Ben stubbornly tries to remove the shackle so he won't meet his unfortunate fate. Batman in his car again has been on the streets doing his best to try and find Ben. He's gone to every club, dive, and restaurant that is a front for any criminal activity. There is nothing at all but soon he gets a call from Alfred. Batman: What is it, Alfred? Alfred: Sir, I think I found something that could interest you. Batman: What is it? Alfred: I've intercepted some transmissions and there is going to be an auction at the old Gemini Hotel. There is only one item up for sale and it fits the description of Mr. Tennyson's Ultimatrix. Batman: When is it, Alfred? Alfred: At 2:00 a.m., sir. That gives you about half an hour. Batman: Alright then. I'm heading back to the Batcave, Alfred. It's time to do some under cover work. Alfred: At once, sir. I'll prepare immediately. Batman intends to go to the auction as one of his other alter egos Matches Malone. The auction is starting now and soon everyone is arriving: ranging from the Falcones, Black Mask, the Penguin, and a bunch of small timers. Two-Face: Ladies and gentlemen, and I use the term loosely, welcome to my auction. I have a single item in store for you all. A rare piece of equipment that could be used to make one of you possibly the most feared crime boss in Gotham City. Here it is, the Ultimatrix and its soon to be former owner, the famous Ben Tennyson! The box is uncovered to see Ben inside of it. Two-Face: We'll start the bidding at two million dollars. Penguin: Three million! Black Mask: Five million! Falcone: Ten Million! Outside, Batman has arrived as Matches Malone in the Batmobile. He hides it in a back alley and casually walks into the auction. He finds himself a table and can see Ben for himself. He's still alive and is safe for now. Bids are still being shot out and the current bid is at least fifty million dollars. However "Matches" calls out to Two-Face. Matches: Hey, Two-Face! Mind if I get a look at the dingus? I want to make sure you're not swindling us. Two-Face: Of course and you are? Matches: Malone, Matches Malone. Two-Face: Of course, Mr. Malone. I want this to be as legitimate as possible. Matches gets up out of his chair and walks over to the box that Ben is in. Ben: Listen, man, you'll get my Ultimatrix over my dead body. Matches: Ben, calm down it's me Batman. I'm going to get you out of here. He lowers his sunglasses and Ben can see it in his eyes. It is indeed Batman and by his command, will keep his cool and not spoil his secret. Matches manages to see the remote that can set Ben free. Matches stretches his arms up in the air and he quickly lowers his hand which snaps it out of Two-Face's hand and he then pushes Two-Face to the ground. He grabs the remote and releases Ben. Two-Face: Matches! What the devil are you doing?! Matches: You're finished, Two-Face. This auction is cancelled. Two-Face: Batman? It's Batman! Kill him! With Ben free now, he transforms into Diamondhead to resist the bullets from their guns. Diamondhead: Batman, I'll handle these guys while you get your pants on. Batman obliges but also sees that Two-Face is getting away so Batman goes after Two-Face and in the process changes into his costume. Two-Face runs down a staircase and he pulls out two pistols and starts firing at Batman. Batman ducks behind a wall as Two-Face fires, although Batman tosses a batarang in between Two-Face firing his guns. One is knocked out of his hand and Batman is given a small chance to get to Two-Face. He fights Two-Face hand to hand, but Two-Face doesn't put up a good fight. Ben is still fighting the thugs but then turns into Lodestar and uses his magnetic powers to take away their guns. The thugs still think they out number him but then Ben becomes Echo Echo and multiplies himself into six copies. He then screams as loud as he can which is causing pain to all of the thugs and they try to cover their ears as tight as possible. Then in the nick of time the police have come in and are putting every thug here under arrest. That's taken care of and so then Ben decides to go to Batman's aid. He can see though that Two-Face is taken care of, but Batman is nowhere to be found. Outside everyone is being arrested including Two-Face and both Gordon and Bullock thank Ben for helping. Ben: Thanks, but if it wasn't for Batman then I'd be toast. If anyone deserves the praise it's him. Bullock: Yeah, right, a nut cake in a costume. He's just as bad as Two-Face. Stay away from him, kid. He might get you killed some day. The police leave however Ben spots a shadow in an alley and goes over to see that it's Batman. Ben: Thanks again for saving me, Batman and I promise to keep your secret. I'm kind of envious. I honestly don't even like having a public identity. I miss my privacy. Batman: Don't mention it, Ben and I do mean don't mention it. Ben: However before we go our separate ways, I want to say that it was awesome teaming up with you. Any chance it can happen again? Batman: We'll see. Batman then uses his grapnel and he soars away while Ben salutes him and he turns into Jetray, where he will return home to Bellwood. THE END. Characters: Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Batman Villains *Two-Face *Penguin *Black Mask *Falcones Others *Commissioner Gordon *Detective Harvey Bullock *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Alfred Pennyworth Aliens Used *Jetray *Humungousaur *Swampfire *Diamondhead *Lodestar *Echo Echo Major Events: *Ben meets Batman for the first time. *Ben goes to Gotham City for the first time. *The origin of Two-Face being the District Attorney is revealed. *Ben deduces Batman's identity. Trivia *It seems Ben's fame has reached all the way to Gotham City. *Ben Tennyson before he met Batman, thought he was merely an urban legend. *Alfred knows that Ben's favorite food is chili fries. Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Gothamcity1992